


discovery

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - Cassadee</p>
            </blockquote>





	discovery

Three years old, and the world is Cass' playground. She runs and skips and tumbles and falls and gets back up again. She plays with her sister, and plays with the older boys next door, and plays with herself when the other kids run too fast and leave her behind.

She doesn't know not to be strong. She doesn't understand why her grandfather comes rushing over to her as she hunts for easter eggs hidden in his rambling garden. Ashlee already has enough eggs to satisfy her, but Cass wants more, and is willing to look under every garden ornament to find them. The gnomes, the rocks, the concrete birdbath that is taller than she is.

Her grandfather sits her on his lap and checks her over with paper-dry hands. The feel of his touch is forever associated with the taste of chocolate eggs in her mind.

He kisses her head and tells her to be more careful. It takes another decade for Cass to learn what she needs to be careful of.


End file.
